This invention relates generally to hand grips used on bicycles, motorcycles and the like, and more particularly concerns a grip which provides improved support and wear in a metallic handle, more comfort and traction to the user, and protection against damage due to cutting of the grip by the handle end.
Non-metallic hand grips are more easily assembled to metallic handles and have longer wear lives on such handles if the grips are made of harder elastomeric material; on the other hand, they are more comfortable to the user if made of less hard elastomeric material. However, in the latter event, the sharp ends of metallic handles tend to cut into the end caps on the grips and destroy their utility.
There is a continuing need for grips which will overcome the above problems and provide the desirable features of stability, longer life, comfort, and yet have light weight.